Míranos aquí diciendo adiós
by j4p4nis3
Summary: Una nueva riña se da entre esta pareja de orgullosos, y Bulma llevada por la colera del momento, le dedica palabras hirientes al hombre que tanto ama, sin pensar en las consecuencias que estas treaerian, poniendo en juego la union de su familia.


**La historia inicia exactamente en aquel momento en que Bulma y Vegeta después de 5 años de la batalla contra Majin Boo, visitan a Gokú y éste le dice inocentemente a ella que ya los años habían pasado sobre si.**

**Los personajes no son míos, como ya se sabe son de Akira Toriyama y yo únicamente los tome prestados para recrear un final diferente a la saga de Dragon Ball Z.**

**Bueno, recuerden que es un drama desarrollado en un universo alterno puesto que he cambiado el final de la historia de Dragon Ball Z.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nuevamente se encontraba sola en cama. Hacía ya casi cinco semanas desde que Vegeta se marchó luego de que discutieran como de costumbre, salvo que en esta ocasión no terminaron en la cama haciéndose el amor como muestra de su reconciliación, esta vez se había marchado furioso sin decir nada a nadie…simplemente, se fue.

_**Flash Back**_

_-grrr ¡mujer! ¡Deja ya de hacer tanto escándalo!_

_-¿perdón? ¡¿Me estas llamando escandalosa?! –Bramó- por si no lo sabes, ¡tengo tanto derecho como tú de enojarme y reclamar!_

_-pues yo no tengo obligación alguna de oír tus horribles chillidos –respondió burlonamente cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo de lado de forma irónica. Mostrando para Bulma demasiada tranquilidad, pero no lo permitiría, siendo una mujer sumamente orgullosa no dejaría que ese saiyajin arrogante saliera victorioso nuevamente… "Como si no fuese suficiente con que me hayan llamado vieja, ¡a mi, que parezco una universitaria!"... pensaba. Había sido herida en lo más profundo al ser llamada "una señora de edad" por Gokú, mientras que él y Vegeta seguían manteniendo su juventud… "malditos saiyajines, en serio son unos monstruos que no envejecen". Luego sin pensar siquiera en las consecuencias de sus palabras, llevada por un impulso, soltó lo primero que se cruzó en su cabeza, que sabía molestaría a su esposo, y así como a ella, lastimaría su orgullo…el peor enemigo del mismo…_

_-tú no tienes ninguna obligación Vegeta, lo único que sabes hacer es encerrarte a entrenar –decía ante la atenta mirada de su colocutor-¡por favor! ¿Que caso tiene? Por que no te preocupas en vez de eso, en ser mejor padre, esposo y amante, que buena falta te hace –aseveró furiosa sin medir la gravedad de sus palabras, aun sabiendo que éstas, no eran ciertas._

_-¡humana insignificante!-espetó- ¿no te has puesto a pensar que si no soy buen padre y esposo, es quizás porque no tengo hijos y mujer que valgan la pena serlo?_

_-¡eres un desgraciado Vegeta! ¡Un…_

_-¡cierra la boca! –Prorrumpió tomándola del cuello y aprisionándola contra la pared -¡no quiero escuchar una puta palabra más de un ser inferior como tú!- acercó su rostro al de ella y sin soltarla continuó- podría matarte en este preciso instante, pero un saiyajin con mi linaje no puede rebajarse a acabar con la vida de una…-hizo una pausa y recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo con la mirada- insignificancia como tú- culminó soltándola bruscamente y dándole la espalda dispuesto a marcharse…_

_-cof cof…-tosió, posó una mano en su cuello adolorido, con la otra se apoyó en la pared y justo cuando el saiya estaba a punto de cruzar la salida, le dijo:_

_-para todo tuviste un excusa, cof… pero ¿con qué tratarás de disculpar lo mal amante que eres?, cof cof…_

_Vegeta detuvo su andar mientras la de azul cabellera lo miraba fijamente gustosa, puesto que lo único que buscaba en ese momento era lastimarlo verbalmente como él tantas veces lo hizo con ella, menospreciándola y humillándola. Por su parte el de crespa cabellera giró y con un movimiento imperceptible a los azules ojos, se le acercó nuevamente y la tumbó sobre uno de los escritorios del laboratorio arrancándole la blusa y el sujetador de un solo tirón_

_-¡¿Qué haces?! –replicaba con el corazón acelerado y las mejillas ruborizadas. Estar tan cerca de Vegeta, sea cual se la situación, siempre la perturbaba, y débil ante sus encantos, caía rendida a esa forma brusca pero única que tenía de seducirla - ¡déjame! –decía rechazando con sus palabras su acción, mientras que en su interior clamaba desesperada por ser suya una vez más, por sentirse en ese momento tan deseada como en sus mejores épocas…_

_-¿Crees que con algo así –hizo ilusión a ella con la mirada- un príncipe como yo puede sentirse satisfecho? –La tomó por las mejillas toscamente, aproximó sus labios a los suyos y a milímetros de contactarlos prosiguió con la emisión de frases hirientes- deberías agradecer que haya cometido el estúpido error de rebajarme a tocarte y peor aun de haber permitido la concepción de esos hijos híbridos –dijo envuelto en furia con la intención de devolverle a la mujer las mismas dagas sonoras que ésta le dedicó. _

_Se separó de ella dejándola recostada sobre el escritorio, cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y sonriendo retorcidamente prosiguió con el ataque verbal…_

_-quizás deba buscarme una hembra joven con la que pueda satisfacerme de verdad –cerró los ojos para evitar verla, puesto que si bien era cierto que los años habían pasado en aquella mujer, seguía al parecer suyo, siendo tan bella y excitante como ninguna otra jamás. Por ende no podía permanecer observándola así, no se permitiría flaquear en vista que su objetivo era que se arrepintiese de sus palabras- deberías entender que si no he sido para ti un buen amante últimamente, es porque no es fácil para mi fingir placer al follarme una mujer acabada –abrió los ojos y posó su mirada fría en los húmedos ojos azules. Sintió una presión en el pecho y se giró para que esa mujer que tantos años compartió con él y que tanto lo conocía, no pudiera notar lo afectado que se sentía al ver la expresión triste de ella. Inició su andar y antes de cruzar la puerta, soltó la última daga:_

_-por cierto, para ser mal sexo como dices, gemías mucho –dijo desapareciendo de la vista de Bulma._

_Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, desbordando el océano que guardaba en ellos, en aquellas pequeñas gotas que recorrían su rostro._

_Se abrazó a si misma y lloró amargamente su dolor- te odio, te odio Vegeta –musitaba entre lagrimas. Se levantó del escritorio, recogió sus prendas desgarradas y cubriéndose el pecho, abandonó el lugar rumbo a su alcoba. No podía quedarse ahí puesto que era posible que en cualquier momento llegara Trunks o Bra a buscarla, además conocía bien a su esposo y éste jamás, luego de una discusión, iría al cuarto que compartían. Seguramente se encerraría en su cámara de gravedad a descargar su ira con sus rivales imaginarios, luego de horas así, volvería al cuarto encontrándola ya dormida, y como solía suceder, la despertaría con deliciosas caricias, furtivos besos y harían el amor dejando la pelea atrás. Sin embargo, esta vez no se lo haría tan fácil, de hecho lo haría sufrir y tragarse sus palabras. Al fin de cuentas ella era la fabulosa Bulma Briefs y ni el gran príncipe de los saiyajin tenía derecho de dañar su orgullo de esa forma._

_Entró en su cuarto, se sentó frente al tocador y estiró su cuello examinándolo en el espejo- es un bruto…tendré que usar maquillaje para cubrir esta marca roja… -se quedó en silencio unos segundos y continuó- nunca lo creí capaz…_

_Se levantó del pequeño banquito posicionado frente al tocador, se puso una blusa para cubrir su torso desnudo, caminó unos pasos y se acostó en la cama, percibiendo al instante el aroma de Vegeta en su edredón. Nuevamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, con tan solo recordar las duras palabras que él momentos antes le dedicó._

_-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! –escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. Se levantó sobresaltada por el llamado y tras tallar sus ojos y limpiar su rostro, se apresuró a abrir la misma, encontrando a su pequeña hija parada en el pasillo…_

_-¿Qué sucede mi cielo? –cuestionó dulcemente_

_-mami, tengo hambre –respondió del mismo modo mientras jugaba con sus pulgares._

_-¿hambre? ¿Pero que hora es? –se preguntó a si misma buscando el reloj de su habitación con la mirada- vaya si es hora de tu cena... perdóname mi pequeña, ahora mismo te sirvo algo delicioso de comer._

_La tomó de la mano y con ella, bajó las escaleras en dirección a la cocina…_

_-¿y Trunks? ¿Dónde esta tu hermano?_

_-salio poco después que mi papá_

_-¿Cómo? ¿Tu padre se fue?_

_La niña asintió con la cabeza- mi hermano lo vio irse, me lo dijo porque le estuve preguntando por él…_

_-¿a si? ¿Y por que preguntabas por tu padre?_

_-para que me diera de comer, como tú siempre estas tan ocupada…_

_La madre tragó saliva difícilmente, tomó un plato de los tantos que habían y volteó a verla- bueno, ya regresará- dijo regalándole una sonrisa fingida…_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el balcón. Apoyó ambas manos en el barandal y miró fijamente el horizonte.

Si bien era cierto que era costumbre del príncipe salir volando por la ventana y desaparecerse durante algunos días, también lo era que desde que sacrificó su vida por ellos en la batalla contra Boo, hacia exactamente cinco años atrás, no lo había vuelto a hacer, no hasta ese día en que parecía que nuevamente había retomado su tan detestable hábito, y como en aquellas ocasiones, la mujer guardó esperanza que regresaría pronto. Sin embargo, los días fueron pasando y él, seguía ausente.

-Tanto tiempo –susurró dándose calor a si misma frotando sus brazos descubiertos con las palmas de sus manos- No puedo siquiera decirle a Gokú que lo busque por medio de su ki, puesto que Milk me comentó que se fue lejos a entrenar con ese muchachito raro que conoció en el torneo de artes marciales…aunque, ¿si ya volvió? -suspiró- pero igual sería involucrarlo en nuestros problemas y no seria justo para él. Me estoy cansando de esperar Vegeta, te extraño… -una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, la limpió con el dorso de su mano y se adentró nuevamente a su alcoba.

Se cubrió con una bata y miró el reloj- las tres…denuevo de madrugada. Desde que se fue no puedo dormir una noche entera sin levantarme por la angustia –abrió la puerta de su cuarto y bajó a la cocina. Se preparó un café y subió con el a su dormitorio. Colocó la taza sobre su velador y se acomodó en su lecho, cogió un libro que había dejado a medias y retomó su lectura, de una forma muy torpe debido a la falta de concentración. Gruñó molesta y dejo caer pesadamente el libro sobre la cama. Sostuvo del asa al depósito que contenía su bebida caliente y le dio un pequeño sorbo, se quedó mirando hacia un punto fijo cualquiera y tras unos segundos de permanecer así, se decidió…

-no puedo soportarlo más, llamaré a Gokú, quizás ya haya vuelto, y si es así le pediré que me lleve al lugar donde se encuentra Vegeta- sentenció tomando el tubo del teléfono después de posar la taza al lado del mismo.

-¡deja ese aparato mujer!

Bulma saltó sobre su sitio sorprendida al oír aquellas palabras enunciadas por ese color de voz tan peculiar, golpeando la taza y derramando sin querer el café en el tapiz de la habitación.

Se levantó de la cama, recogió la taza y la sostuvo firmemente entre sus manos. Sentía su cuerpo temblar, el corazón bombear presuroso, su respiración se agitó y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas… era él, ¿Cuántas noches estuvo esperando su regreso? Colocó sutilmente la taza sobre la mesa de noche y dirigió su vista al lugar de donde provino la voz.

Ahí estaba él, con su traje de batalla, el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y sentado en el barandal del balcón con una pierna flexionada sobre él y la otra colgada hacia el vacío. Que típico y único era…

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Reclamarle? ¿Disculparse?...a fin de cuentas fue ella quien buscó herirlo aquella vez que discutieron, sin pensar en la consecuencias que ello traería. Lo provocó, atacó su orgullo y éste, salio a relucir agresivo a defenderse…después de todo, así era él, así lo amaba…

"¿mal esposo?"

Como pudo decir tamaña barbaridad si jamás se separó de su lado desde que ella lo invitó a quedarse en Capsule Corp., salvo cuando discutían, pero fuera de eso siempre estuvo con ella, a diferencia de su gran amigo Gokú que constantemente desplazaba a su familia a un segundo plano, por meses de entrenamiento en lugares lejanos.

"¿mal padre?"

Si siempre fue él quien dio el toque de autoridad necesario en casa, haciendo de sus hijos personas responsables, aunque muchas veces usaba el chantaje con ellos, como lo de la mesada o lo clásico…"el parque de diversiones", tan solo para en su "debilidad" con ellos, tratar de mostrarse duro.

Además no había que olvidar que dio su vida por ella y Trunks, por protegerlos, ¿Cómo después de eso se le ocurrió recriminarle de esa forma?

A él, que fue mandado por Enma Dioh Samma de regreso a la tierra para ayudar a Gokú a derrotar al malvado Majin Boo. Luchando con él hombro a hombro y aceptando incluso fusionarse, a pesar de detestarlo, solo porque el "inepto de Kakaroto", le comunicó que su enemigo había acabado con la vida de su mujer e hijo. ¿Cómo después de ello se atrevió a decirle que "buena falta le hacia mejorar como padre y esposo"?

"¿mal amante?"

Imposible, ese hombre sabía llevarla al límite. La hizo experimentar nuevas e inimaginables sensaciones. Supo en su rudeza ser sutil con ella, hacerle el amor llenando su cuerpo de tiernas caricias. Mostrándose con ella como con nadie jamás, antes y después. No se había sentido nunca tan deseada y mucho menos tanto deseo por alguien… de ello estaba segura, entonces ¿Cómo pudo atacarlo con tantas mentiras?...

"¿Cómo remediar su error?"

Día tras día lamentó su equivocación rogando a Kami que volviera, y ahora lo tenía ahí, nuevamente en el cuarto que tantos años compartieron, y que fue testigo de innumerables noches desbordantes de pasión…

-Vegeta…yo… -dijo extendiendo su mano en dirección a él

-no vine a quedarme – interrumpió éste

-¿Cómo?-encogió su brazo sobre su pecho

El príncipe se paró y manteniendo el cruce de sus brazos, mirando al horizonte, respondió:

-lo que oíste mujer, vine a comunicarte mi decisión.

-no…no puedes irte así nada más –clamó con la voz entrecortada- no puedes…

Vegeta permaneció sin voltear, supo desde un principio que eso ocurriría, que Bulma trataría de retenerlo. En realidad todo ese tiempo fuera de casa, después de haber tomado la decisión, lo dedicó a pensar en cada detalle de lo que sabía, tendría que afrontar. Si no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos ¿Cómo lo sería de dejarla?, a ella y sus hijos… a lo único que tenía en el mundo, en el universo.

No podía ser débil, su orgullo de saiyajin no lo permitiría. Volteó y la miró… observó cauteloso su cara… sus azules ojos opacados por las lagrimas que una tras otra brotaban de ellos, su rostro demacrado seguro por las malas noches que estaba claro, no solo él había pasado. Incluso había bajado de peso y su bella sonrisa se había desvanecido… ¿Dónde quedó la alegre muchacha que conoció? ¿Tanto daño le hizo a aquella mujer?

Al verla así despejó cualquier duda con respecto a si era la decisión correcta. No quería, pero debía, tenia que alejarse de ella y su familia. No podía perdonarse haberla lastimado durante tanto tiempo, pero si evitaría seguir haciéndolo…

-Escúchame bien Bulma porque no pienso repetirlo- dijo volteándose y caminando hacia ella- No vine a pedir tu opinión y menos aun tu aprobación. Vine a decírtelo para que no se te ocurra hacer la estupidez de pedirle a Kakaroto o alguien más que me busque, como hace unos instantes estuviste a punto…

La voz fría del guerrero perforó profundamente el corazón de la mujer, ¿Cómo después de tanto tiempo juntos y tantas cosas vividas podía dejarla así de fácil?, como si de un simple objeto se tratara.

Buscó leer en los negros ojos, encontrándolos inexpresivos, vacíos…duros. La desesperación que le causaba imaginar no tenerlo nunca más a su lado, el vivir con la certeza de que ya no volvería, se apoderó de ella.

Esas noches abrazando su espacio vacío en la cama fueron una pesadilla, una vida acompañada con tan solo la ausencia de su calor… eso seria morir en vida… ¡no! ¡No lo aceptaba!...

-No puedes hacerme esto Vegeta, no puedes marcharte así sin más después de haberte dedicado mi vida. Te di lo mejor de mí, ¡te di todo! –Replicaba ahogándose en su propio llanto- ¡No es posible que tu maldito orgullo sea más importante!

El saiya se mantuvo firme, no podía decirle el motivo de su decisión, de saberlo Bulma trataría de convencerlo de lo contrario y de retenerlo a su lado, aun a pesar del temperamento del que era dueño y de sus constantes quejidos.

Debía mostrarse frío y duro, que simplemente pensara que ya no la amaba, que había vuelto a ser ese despiadado guerrero que llegó a la tierra, al que no le importaba nada más que él mismo.

-No puede ser mi amor, no es verdad… -se acercó a él temblando y lo abrazo por el cuello con fuerza, aferrándose como si así pudiera evitar su partida- nada de lo que dije esa vez fue verdad, nada…

Vegeta apretó dientes y puños, deseaba abrazarla y contener el temblar del cuerpo frágil de esa mujer que le dio lo que nunca tuvo, un hogar y una familia. ¿y él? ¿Qué le dio a cambio?, pleitos, problemas, noches en vela, palabras hirientes, humillaciones y frialdad… ¿Cómo podía amarlo tanto después de todo ello?, "mujer loca…loca y vulgar". Sonrió de lado sin que ella lo notase y sintió sus ojos humedecerse, los cerró fuertemente y retomando fuerzas la cogió de las muñecas firmemente y cuidando de no hacerle daño, la aparto de si bruscamente.

-Tus cursilerías no sirven conmigo –aseveró- y por tu propio bien te aconsejo que no arriesgues tu patética vida acercándote nuevamente a mi, porque no dudaré en matarte mujer –culminó arrojándola a la cama, se dio vuelta y mientras la ojiazul quedo tendida en ella boca abajo escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos, el de cabellos azabaches se marcho por el balcón sin que la peliazul lo viera.

-No te vayas…no nos dejes –decía a modo de suplica entre lagrimas- no me dejes…

Tomó una almohada de las tantas que reposaban sobre su cama y la abrazo fuerte contra su pecho mientras cambiaba su posición actual a una fetal. Mordió su labio fuertemente para contener el ritmo desesperado de su llanto, lastimándoselo al punto de hacerlo sangrar. Presa del dolor que la herida auto infligida le causaba, dejó escapar un torpe suspiro junto a leves quejidos entrecortados…

-no quiero estar sin ti… -enunció torpemente

Mantuvo la misma pose durante poco más de dos horas, hasta que las lágrimas disminuían y el amanecer empezaba. Miró a través de la mampara que delimitaba el cuarto del balcón y vio el cielo cubierto de un color grisáceo. Empujó lejos de si la almohada y lentamente se incorporó sobre sus muslos. Talló sus hinchados ojos, peino con sus dedos su desordenado cabello, se puso de pie y caminó hasta cruzar la ya mencionada división.

-¿Cómo podría seguir sin ti? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió?! –Replicaba al horizonte- eres el mejor padre, porque a pesar de cómo te crió el tuyo supiste en tu frialdad innata darles amor…a tu manera. Sobre todo a Bra que no hace más que preguntar por su padre, y repetir cuanto lo extraña. ¿Cómo le diré que ya no volverás? ¿Cómo la mirare a los ojos sabiendo que por culpa mía te alejaste de ella que tanto te ama? – una nueva lágrima cayó por su mejilla helándose al instante por el frío del amanecer- eres el mejor esposo, nunca me faltó tu compañía, ¿dime ahora como aprendo a vivir con tu ausencia?

Retrocedió unos pasos y chocó con la mampara, se tapó el rostro y se dejo caer lentamente deslizando su espalda contra el vidrio hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

Aquel guerrero de difícil carácter, permanente ceño fruncido, mirada calculadora y retorcida sonrisa se había ido para siempre. Lo que nunca pensó que pasaría, sucedió…

Siempre creyó que permanecerían juntos hasta morir, y que seguro ella seria la primera en dejar esta vida debido a lo extraño de la raza saiyajin donde la juventud les era mas larga. Por ende pensó que nunca tendría que volver a soportar el dolor de perder al hombre que amaba. Se lo había jurado a si misma y hasta se lo hizo jurar a él…

_**Flash Back**_

_-¡prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer!_

_-grrr… mujer del demonio deja ya esos alaridos_

_-¡promételo Vegeta! sino nunca me callare, es mas, llamaré a mi mamá para que…_

_-¡no! ¡a la loca de tu madre no! –exclamó_

_-entonces promételo_

_-grr… -empuñó sus manos y con una vena marcada en la frente asintió ruborizado_

_-¿eso significa que si?_

_El príncipe gruñó enfadado por el chantaje del que era victima, giró sobre sus talones bruscamente y cruzándose de brazos empezó su andar_

_-¡es un __**si**__ Vegeta! – clamó satisfecha la de exótica cabellera_

_-ya obtuviste lo que querías mujer, ahora déjame tranquilo –respondió mientras se alejaba…_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Ahora, debía soportar el sufrimiento de saberlo lejos suyo por su propio gusto, porque así lo quiso y, orgulloso y firme como era…como lo amaba, sabia que no volvería.

Destapó su cara y abrazó sus rodillas- ya no me amas… - susurró- y ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer sin ti? ¿Qué hago al respecto?, si yo… siempre te amaré. Cada vez que vea a nuestro hijo a los ojos veré tu mirada – sonrió irónica, como burlándose de si misma- ¿Qué mas puedo ver?...- agachó la cabeza ocultándola en el cruce de sus brazos sobre sus rodillas

-míranos aquí diciendo adiós…- respondió en baja voz el guerrero que permaneció todo el tiempo debajo del balcón, escuchando cada palabra que la única mujer que logro enamorarlo, la única a la que amo, le dedicaba. Acto seguido alzo vuelo y fugazmente se alejó del lugar perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Por su parte Bulma sintió una pequeña brisa sobre su cabello, levantó el rostro y ansiosa miró a su alrededor- ¿Vegeta? –cuestionó incrédula. Se levantó del piso y a paso presuroso caminó hasta el barandal, apoyó sus manos en él e inclino su cuerpo hacia delante, inspeccionado los alrededores sin encontrar nada…ni a nadie.

Se incorporó sobre la plenitud de sus congelados pies y posando sus manos en su pecho susurró…

-adiós, mi príncipe.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ojala les haya agradado, es el segundo fic que hago, pero mi primer oneshot, tengan piedad de mi, y bueno espero recibir sus criticas, opiniones, etc...**

**Atte:**

**j4p4nis3**


End file.
